


Phone Home

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: Partners [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny tries to figure out how to explain Steve to his mother. Steve, unsurprisingly, isn't helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [打回家的电话](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489571) by [stillexploring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillexploring/pseuds/stillexploring)



He could do this. He was a grown man who regularly faced down both dangerous criminals and the most terrifyingly effective puppy-dog eyes in the entire Pacific. This was nothing.

Reminding himself of this for the fifth time in as many minutes, Danny took a deep breath and dialed.

His mother picked up on the first ring. "Danny?" He hadn't even opened his mouth yet, and she already sounded worried. "This isn't your usual day to call. Is something wrong?"

"Everything's fine, Ma." Settling back into his desk chair, he rubbed a hand across his eyes. He was already certain this was a bad idea, but it wasn't like _not_ telling her had been an option. "I just wanted to talk to you and Dad about coming to see me next week."

There was a sudden silence on the other end of the phone. "You're not canceling, are you?" There was a pause, and something that might have been a sniffle. "I really need this trip, Danny."

He heard the quaver in her voice, pushing his 'dutiful son' buttons so effectively that he didn't bother analyzing it beyond that. He'd end up regretting it later, but right now he had other things to worry about. "Of _course_ I'm not trying to cancel on you. Why would you even think that? I just..." He sighed. "I thought I should warn you that I've moved."

There was another pause. "I thought you liked the house you were renting."

 _I did until someone drove a moving van through the front door_. No, that was definitely not a sentence he was ever going to say within earshot of his mother, and if anyone else tried he would figure out a way to legally shoot them. "I did." He drummed his fingers on the table, deciding to get it over with. "But now I'm living with someone. At their house."

There was only silence on the other end of the line, and Danny gave in to his horrible, instinctive tendency to fill it. "It made sense. They owned, I rented." And yes, in case you were curious, he was deeply embarrassed by the fact that he hadn't yet manned up enough yet to specify the pronoun. "Grace has her own room, which she loves. Seriously, their house is—"

"Our house."

Danny looked up at the sound of Steve's voice. The love of his life and bane of his existence had suddenly appeared in the doorway to his office, clearly having been called by his instinctive urge to cause the most amount of trouble in the smallest square footage possible.

He held the phone against his chest, hand wrapped firmly around anything that might let his mother overhear. "I am in the middle of an extremely awkward conversation here, McGarrett, and you are _not_ helping."

Steve, unsurprisingly, simply looked stubborn. "You kept referring to it as my house," he said, arms folded across his chest. "But, as I have explained to you repeatedly, it is _our_ house. Ours. Yours and mine and Gracie's."

Danny could actually feel his heart tumble over in his chest, the same way it always did when Steve said insane-but-adorable things like that. "I have been living in that house for two weeks, Steven. Two. Grace has been there for a week. The fact that I am crazy enough to want to spend every hour of the day with you does not magically grant me partial ownership of your _house_."

Steve strode forward, planting his hands on Danny's desk. He leaned forward, meeting Danny's eyes with one of those blazingly intent looks that normally meant he was about to leap off of a cliff somewhere. "If I say it does," he said, slowly but clearly. "It does."

Feeling his pulse pick up – it was probably _very_ bad for his future sanity that he found that look arousing – Danny cleared his throat. He firmly reminded himself that it was _not_ a good idea to molest your partner over your desk when your mother was on the other end of the phone.  He scooted the chair back slightly, putting the phone back to his ear. "Please tell me you haven't had a heart attack while I was distracted. You know you'll hate it if I have to call dispatch and the EMTs don't give you a chance to freshen up."

For a few more seconds, there was only silence. "I've been trying to figure out why you took so long to tell me," she said finally, sounding sad and worried and ever-so-slightly suspicious. "I know how careful you are, Danny. You must have been serious about this girl for awhile to be willing to move in with her, and I've never even heard her name."

It was the moment of truth. If he didn't man up now, he would have no dignity left. "Steve, Ma. His name is Steve."

He immediately had to pull the phone away from his ear so that the shriek didn't do permanent damage to his eardrums. Steve straightened, looking suddenly worried, but Danny gave him an "it's okay" wave and put the phone back to his ear. That hadn't been her horrified shriek. "I can't hear anymore," he told her dryly. "So thank you for that."

"Your _partner_ ," his mother started, clearly working up a good head of steam. "You fall in love with your _best friend_ , the man you talk about nearly as much as you do my _granddaughter_ , and you don't tell me until you've moved in _together_! I've never even _met_ this boy!"

Without a word, he held the phone out to Steve. "Your turn."

His eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

Danny wiggled the phone. "Don't think you're getting out of this one, Steven. This woman is going to be in your life for at least a few more decades."

Steve smiled a little, that dopey, bashful one he sometimes got, then took the phone and held it to his ear. "Mrs. Williams? This is Steve McGarrett."

Danny settled back in his seat, listening to the stream of "yes, ma'am," "no, ma'am" and "absolutely, ma'am." When he finally hung up, he was looking a little shell shocked. "They're staying with us, apparently."

Danny scrubbed a hand across his face. "Yeah," he said with a sigh, standing and moving around the desk. "That's kinda what I thought would happen."

Steve stared down at the phone, brow furrowed slightly. "I think I did okay," he said finally, clearly asking for confirmation. "I don't think she was surprised, though."

"No, she really wasn't." He took the phone back from his partner, then tugged him forward for the long, body-charging kiss he'd denied himself earlier. When they broke apart, Danny grinned up at him. "Clearly, we were the last two people in this particular loop."

"You'd think you'd be used to that by now." Slowly, Steve's own lips curved upward. "It's our house." His eyes were dangerously soft. "Whether you realize that or not."

Danny could practically feel himself melt, his brain cells throwing their little non-existent hands up in despair. "Okay," he murmured, voice rough. "Just this once, okay."

Steve's smile widened as he leaned down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my original short fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
